gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three
Glee: The Music - The Complete Season Three is a compilation album featuring every released song from the third season of Glee, and is sold exclusively on iTunes. It was released on August 28, 2012, along with Glee: The Music - The Complete Season Two. Track listing #Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead #We Got the Beat #Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do #It's Not Unusual #You Can't Stop the Beat #Somewhere #I'm the Greatest Star #Something's Coming #Spotlight #Run the World (Girls) #Cool #It's All Over #Out Here On My Own #Fix You #Take Care of Yourself #Last Friday Night #Candyman #Bein' Green #Waiting for a Girl Like You #Tonight #Uptown Girl #A Boy Like That/I Have A Love #America #One Hand, One Heart #Hot for Teacher #You and I/You and I #Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another #I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams #Rumour Has It/Someone Like You #Perfect #I'm the Only One #Girls Just Want to Have Fun #Jolene #I Kissed a Girl #Constant Craving #Red Solo Cup #Buenos Aires #Survivor/I Will Survive #ABC #Control #Man in the Mirror #We Are Young #All I Want for Christmas Is You #Blue Christmas #River #Extraordinary Merry Christmas #Let It Snow #My Favorite Things #Santa Claus Is Coming to Town #Christmas Wrapping #Do They Know It's Christmas? #Santa Baby #Christmas Eve With You #Do You Hear What I Hear #Little Drummer Boy #Summer Nights #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face #Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash #Without You #We Found Love #Wedding Bell Blues #Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' #I Want You Back #Bad #Scream #Never Can Say Goodbye #Smooth Criminal #Ben #I Just Can't Stop Loving You #Black or White #Human Nature #Sexy and I Know It #Don't Wanna Lose You #Bamboleo/Hero #La Isla Bonita #A Little Less Conversation #L-O-V-E #Let Me Love You #Stereo Hearts #Home #I Will Always Love You #You're the Top #Cherish/Cherish #Love Shack #Cough Syrup #Stand #Glad You Came #Fly/I Believe I Can Fly #What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) #Here's to Us #I'm Still Standing #Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio #Fighter #Up up Up #Somebody That I Used to Know #You Should Be Dancing #Night Fever #Disco Inferno #If I Can't Have You #How Deep Is Your Love #Boogie Shoes #More Than a Woman #Stayin' Alive #How Will I Know #I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) #Saving All My Love for You #So Emotional #It's Not Right But It's Okay #I Have Nothing #My Love Is Your Love #School's Out #Cell Block Tango #Not the Boy Next Door #The Rain in Spain #Shake It Out #Cry #Big Girls Don't Cry #Dinosaur #Love You Like a Love Song #What Makes You Beautiful #Take My Breath Away #I Won't Give Up #Because You Loved Me #Mean #Flashdance... What a Feeling #Edge of Glory #It's All Coming Back to Me Now #Paradise by the Dashboard Light #Starships #Pinball Wizard #Tongue Tied #We Are the Champions #Glory Days #I'll Remember #You Get What You Give #Forever Young #Roots Before Branches #In My Life #Not the End #I Was Here #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Trivia *This is the album that contains the major number of songs. *Curiously enough, Take Care Of Yourself and Bein' Green switched places for unknown reasons. *The same issue happens with Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead and We Got the Beat. *''Wedding Bell Blues'' is also misplaced. Navigational Category:Albums Category:Merchandise